


Crack the Shutters

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie is woken up in a new and interesting way.





	Crack the Shutters

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : crack  
> Prompt: Any, any:  
> Crack the shutters open wide  
> I want to bathe you in the light of day  
> And just watch you as the rays  
> Tangle up around your face and body  
> (Snow Patrol, “Crack The Shutters”)  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/942935.html?thread=109258583#t109258583

It’s not the morning light streaming through the blinds that wakes Ellie, though it does make her screw up her eyes and press her face deeper into the pillow. Rather, it’s the draught of cool air that disturbs her slumber, has her reaching for the covers with her eyes still closed. 

She hears an amused chuckle, accompanied by, “Oh no you don’t.” The covers move again, downwards, and she opens her eyes then, turns over as she gives up trying to pull them back up and tries instead to keep them where they are at waist height. 

“Nick, it’s freezing,” she protests, even if it’s not exactly true. It’s January in Washington, sure, but her apartment is warm, central heating having been on for a good hour already. Still, under the covers is even warmer and she’d really like to stay there for another little while. 

Again, he tugs at the covers. “I’ll warm you up,” he promises, his smile as warm as his eyes and she almost, almost gives in, just from that. 

Then she sees the way his eyes are roaming down her body, across her naked chest and stomach and she feels herself flushing, suddenly shy. “Nick...”

“I just want to see you, Ellie...” He counters her use of his name with his use of hers and strangely enough, that’s all it takes to still her protests on her tongue. He rarely calls her Ellie - most of the time, when he’s talking her, when they’re on the clock, it’s Bishop. Most of the time when he’s talking to her, it’s B. But last night, their first night together, it had been Ellie and the memories of that make a different kind of heat flood her limbs. His lips twist in a smile that’s half embarrassed, half teasing and she realises that he has no idea what he’s doing to her. “I didn’t exactly get a chance last night.” 

She actually giggles at that, reaches up and lays her hand on his cheek. His stubble is rough against her palm and it scratches delightfully when he turns his head and presses a kiss there. “You were a little impatient,” she allows and he counters that immediately. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints.” His stubble feels even more delightful as he kisses her shoulder, more delightful still as it travels down her body. He takes his time, worshipping every inch of her and, just like last night, Ellie has no complaints.


End file.
